Known palletizing plants enable stacks of goods of one and the same type to be formed into layers, each layer being formed from several adjacent stacks of the same product. The layer forming device varies in known plants depending on the type of product to be palletized. Hence if the type of product varies, the type of layer forming device also has to be changed. This represents a limit in current plants in that to change the feed device in those palletizing plants in which this is possible, the plant has to be halted for a certain time with a resultant loss of production.